Cruise Into a JayPay Wedding
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.


*-*-*Cruise into a Jaypay*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 1: Replay*-*-*

**Summary:** Sequel to 'What's In It for Me?' Sharpay and Jason have been engaged for two months and they've kept it a secret the whole time. Now that they are in the last month of their Senior year and they have everything planned for their wedding, except for two things. What are they? Couples: Jaypay, Traylor, Relsi, Zekella and Chartha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the characters. .

"Jason, I can't believe that we've been engaged for two months already!" Sharpay Evans says to her fiancé, Jason Cross.

"I know, and I can't wait until the end of next month," Jason says smiling as he walks her toward the jewelry store.

"Jason, where exactly are we going?" Sharpay asks.

"Do you remember what happened two months ago?" Jason asks.

"Of course; it was the night that you proposed," Sharpay says remembering the night in perfect detail.

*-*-*Flashback*-*-*

***-*-*Friday Night*-*-***

"Well, it's been a week, and we managed to get through it, so what are we going to do now?" Jason asks as he and Sharpay watch TV in his living room, Jason sitting up and Sharpay lying down, using Jason lap as a pillow.

"We could keep going," Sharpay says with tiredness in her voice.

"We could do that, or we could call the whole thing off, since that was the deal," Jason says.

"What if he comes back and tries to ask me to be his girlfriend again?" Sharpay asks scared out of her mind.

"Shar, baby, I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you," Jason says kissing the top of her head.

"You know, that's exactly the same thing my husband always says in my dreams," Sharpay says looking up at him.

"You don't think…," Jason starts.

"Maybe, I mean, think about it, we fit perfectly together, and we could always live here," Sharpay says with a small smile.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea, and we could wait until after the 'congratulation graduates' cruise to get married," Jason says smiling.

"Or, we could get married on the cruise," Sharpay suggests.

"That's an even better idea," Jason says giving Sharpay a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Wait, what about our friends and family?" Sharpay asks.

"Who says we need to tell them right away?" Jason asks before getting down on one knee, "Sharpay, I love you with my whole heart and I want to spend every day from now on with you, so will you wear my class ring as a place holder until I can get you a real engagement ring and propose properly?" he ask holding it up with his left hand, since he was holding Sharpay's hand with his right.

"I would love to Jason," Sharpay answers and Jason slips his class ring onto her left ring finger.

"That's a shocker," Jason says looking from Sharpay's finger up to Sharpay's eyes.

"I know; your class ring fits perfectly; it might be a sign saying that we really are meant to be together," Sharpay says before pulling Jason up and kissing him.

*-*-*End Flashback*-*-*

"Here we are," Jason says as they arrive at the jewelry store.

"Jason, are doing what you think I you're doing?" Sharpay asks as Jason pulls her into the store.

"Yep," Jason says smirking at her.

"Hello; what can I help you lovely couple with?" a sales clerk asks when the bell rings.

"We're here to pick up a ring set," Jason says smiling.

"What set are you looking at?" the sales clerk asks.

"One that I've already paid for, and the manager told me to ask for him when I come back to get it," Jason explains.

"Well, the manager isn't here right now, but we do have the assistant manager if you want to talk to her," the sales clerk says.

"Okay, we'll talk to her then," Jason says pulling Sharpay toward him.

"Hi, I'm Taylor and I'm the… JASON! SHARPAY! What are you two doing here and together?" Taylor McKessie asks in shock when she sees them.

"Oh, hey Taylor," Sharpay says in a small voice.

Jason looked at Sharpay quickly before looking back at Taylor.

"We aren't here together. We are both here and Sharpay was just giving me a quick hug. I'm just here to pick up the ring set that I bought that is in the drawer behind the cash register and Sharpay said right before you came in that she's just here to look around. But since you are here Sharpay, would you mind helping me with something?" Jason asked, thinking quick on his feet.

"Sure. What do you need?" Sharpay asked, catching on to her boyfriend's ploy.

"Your finger size looks about the same size as my girlfriend's and I was wondering if you could possible try the ring on to see if it fits." Jason said with a small smile and a hidden wink that only Sharpay saw.

"Okay. That's fine." Sharpay said, looking over at Taylor.

"Right." Taylor said, trying not to laugh. She and Troy always talked; and he had told her about Jason and Sharpay's little show 2 months back in the cafeteria that cost Zeke and Jason their friendship.

"What?" Sharpay asked, hearing the humor behind Taylor's words.

"Nothing Shar. It's nothing." Taylor said, the laughing still trying to break through.

"No, it's not 'nothing' Tay. What do you think is so funny?" Sharpay asked, looking over at Jason with a worried look in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I know that you two are a couple. I've known for two months now. Do you remember that Troy was sitting at the table when you two kissed, costing Jason to lose Zeke's trust and friendship?" Taylor asked, lowering her voice.

"What does he have to do with anything Tay?" Jason asked, his voice darkening.

"I'm his girlfriend. Have been since last summer. He tells me pretty much everything. Including that little incident. Now, are you two here as a couple getting your engagement and wedding rings?" Taylor asked seriously. "And tell me the truth." She said.

"Yes." Jason said with a sigh.

"We didn't think you knew about it." Sharpay said, looking down.

"Well, I do. Now, here are the rings. Promise me one thing though." Taylor said, handing the small box to Jason.

"What?" Jason and Sharpay asked together.

"Promise me that you will let me and Troy be in the wedding. And when the heck are you two planning on getting married?" Taylor asked.

"Yes to you being the wedding, absolutely not to Troy being in the wedding, and on the cruise." Jason answered.

"Why can't Troy be in the wedding?" Taylor demanded.

"For reasons that you don't need to know. Do you still want to be in the wedding?" Jason asked.

"Not if Troy can't be in it." Taylor said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tay, please, you might be the only girl, besides Emma and Emily that know about me and Jason that will be at the cruise. Please, I'm begging you. Please be my maid of honor." Sharpay said.

"I'll think about it." Taylor said, dropping her arms with a sigh.

"Thank you." Sharpay said with a sigh.

"We'll see you at school on Monday Tay." Jason said with a smile, as he took Sharpay's hand in his and walking out of the jewelry store.

"What would you like to do now?" Sharpay asked.

"Go home. Be with my fiancé and watch a rom-com with her and just relax for the rest of the day before getting a good night's sleep before going to tell our family's that we are getting married on our 'Congrats Grads' cruise to the Bahamas." Jason said with a smile.

"That sounds like a good way to spend the rest of weekend." Sharpay said in agreement.

*-*-*Saturday Night*-*-*

As Jason got dinner ready in the kitchen, Sharpay set up the living room for the two of them to have a nice relaxing evening at home. She had the DVD player set up, the pillows were plumped and she was currently looking through the movies on the shelf to see what movie she and Jason should watch. Just as she was about to pick a movie, Sharpay heard muffled voices outside the slightly open window and the rustling of leaves and after a few seconds of listening, the was the cracking of a twig, sending Sharpay into the kitchen to hide behind Jason.

"Babe, what's going on?" Jason asked looking completely confused at his fiancé's actions.

"There are people outside." Sharpay answered, looking horrorstruck.

"Shar, you aren't still worried about Jordan, are you?" Jason asked.

"Of course I am Jason. Just because we kissed in front of most of the school, doesn't mean that he has given up on getting me to be his girlfriend. Because for all he knows, we aren't together and I don't think he has given up. Just please be careful if you go out there." Sharpay said, her voice shaking along with the rest of her body.

"Shar, I'm not leaving you. We are going to go upstairs, call the police and hope that if there is someone out there, that the police catch them." Jason said, helping Sharpay stand up and slowly, and as quietly as possible, head upstairs. "Do you think that you can call the police, or are you too shook up?" Jason asked when they reached the bedroom.

"I can't do it Jason. What if it is Jordan? He could easily get into the house and hurt you and kidnap me all before the police get here. He will know if I call the police. Please, call the police quickly." Sharpay said, her whole body still shaking.

"Okay. Try to calm down Sharpay. Hand me the phone please." Jason said softly, not wanting to startle her any more so than she already was.

"Here you go." Sharpay said, shakily handing the phone to Jason.

"Hello, police. Yes, this is Jason Cross at 7427 Park Way, Albuquerque, New Mexico. My fiancé heard some voices outside our apartment and we believe that it might be a man who has been stalking her for several months now who might be trying to break in. Could you possible send a team out here to investigate?" Jason asked into the phone, while standing in front of Sharpay to guard her from any intrusion from the bedroom door.

"**Sir, I'm sorry, but we cannot send a team out if there is no actual break-and-enter that occurred, or is occurring.**" The clerk from the police station said.

"What about the fact that the potential guy that might be breaking in has been stalking my fiancé?" Jason asked rudely.

"**Sir, I'm sorry, but we cannot do anything unless there is actual cause.**" The clerk repeated.

"Look. I am telling you. This guy has been stalking my fiancé, and we are both 99% certain that if someone is trying to break in, it is this man. If you actual care about the citizens of Albuquerque, then you will send a team out here to make sure that everything is okay." Jason demanded, getting very mad.

"**I'm sorry sir but…**" the clerk started to say for a third time before the security alarm sounded.

"Happy now? Someone just broke into my apartment." Jason said before hanging up the phone.

"Jason, it's him. I know it is." Sharpay said slowly.

"I know Shar. Cautiously look down towards the ground from the window while staying on the bed and if you don't see any movement, get the emergency latter, and start heading toward the parking lot. I'll be right behind you." Jason instructed.

"No. I'm not going anywhere without you Jay." Sharpay said, more scared than ever.

"Shar, everything will be okay. I promise you that nothing bad will happen." Jason said, pulling Sharpay into a hug. "Now please, do what I say. I won't be that far behind you." Jason said, kissing her temple.

"The time for promises is long gone Cross." Jordan said from the doorway. "Just hand her over, and neither of you will get hurt." He added, smirking at Sharpay.

"No. See, whenever someone says 'hand it/him/her over and no one will get hurt, the one that is being handed over, and the one doing the handing over do get hurt, emotionally. So if I hand my fiancé over to you, both myself, as well as Sharpay will get hurt. So, I am not going to hand her over, and you have about 60 seconds before the cops burst in here and arrest you." Jason said, shielding Sharpay from Jordan.

"Nice try with the bluff Cross, but everyone on the basketball team, as well as everyone else at school, knows that you aren't smart enough to actually be able to back up what you say." Jordan said with a sneer.

"Oh really. I say us being here is a great way of backing up what he said." One of the police officers said, taking out his hand cuffs and grabbing Jordan's arms. "You are under arrest for breaking-and-entering, stalking and any other illegal thing that we can convict you for that you have committed against these two." He added.

"Yeah, what my partner said." The second police officer said with a smile. "Mr. Cross I presume?" the second officer asked Jason.

"Yes sir." Jason said, offering his hand to the officer. "Thank you for coming out." He added.

"No problem young man. By the way, who is your fiancé?" the officer asked.

"Miss Sharpay Evans, soon to be Mrs. Sharpay Cross." Jason said, stepping to the side a little so that Sharpay was in view of the officer.

"My little angel." The officer said with a smile upon seeing Sharpay.

"Uncle Josh!" Sharpay asked in amazement.

"That's right precious; your riffraff of an Uncle became a police officer. How have you been? Besides getting engaged just months before your high school graduation and being stalked by someone from school?" Josh asked.

"I've been good. I would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for Jason. He helped me at first and then our relationship bloomed. You won't tell Daddy, will you? Jason and I are planning on telling our families tomorrow." Sharpay asked, looking from her uncle to Jason and then back to her uncle.

"No baby girl, I won't be telling your daddy anything." Josh replied.

"Thank you Uncle Josh. If you aren't working tomorrow night, you are welcome to come to dinner with us and our families. It would be really nice to have a family member there that already knows as is supportive of the relationship." Sharpay said eagerly.

"I would love to come to dinner with you and your family's tomorrow night. And from now on, I will personally be your guys' body guard just in case we can't send this guy to jail permanently." Josh said, looking from Sharpay to Jason. "Jason, may I please speak with you in the hall real quick?" he asked.

"Sure. We'll be right back Shar." Jason said with a shrug to Josh and a kiss on the forehead for Sharpay. "Is there something wrong sir?" Jason asked once he and Josh were in the hall.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you formally for taking care of my niece. I know that she has been going through some tough times with my brother and sister-in-law traveling a lot and Ryan is always with his girlfriend and Emma is always with her best friend." Josh said with a sincere smile.

"You're very welcome sir." Jason said, sighing with relief.

"Please, call me Josh. It feels very awkward to have my niece's fiancé calling me 'sir'." Josh said.

"I'll remember that for tomorrow." Jason said offering his hand to Josh. "And thank you for being one of the two officers that came out here." Jason added.

"You're welcome as well." Josh said.

"Now, I'm going to the station and let them know the situation here and then head to my place. What I would like you to do is take Sharpay and drive over to my house. She should know where it is, so she can give you the directions." Josh said.

"Will do sir, I mean Josh. Thank you again for your help." Jason said.

"You're welcome Jason." Josh said.

"We will see you in a little bit." Jason said before heading back into the bedroom. "We're heading to your uncle's house. He's heading back to the station to explain what's going on here and then he will be heading home." He said to Sharpay as she jumped off the bed.

"Are you sure that you want to live with my uncle?" Sharpay asked.

"If it keeps us safe, then yes I do. And this is mostly for your protection Shar. I don't want to see you put through something like this again." Jason explained, walking over to Sharpay and giving her a hug.

"Jay, I'm really scared. What if Jordan breaks out of jail and finds us at Uncle Josh's house? He could hurt both of you. I love you Jason, and Josh is the only member of my extended family that has ever really looked after me, Ryan and Emma, I'm not going to put you both in danger." Sharpay said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Shar, you won't be putting us in danger. Staying here is keeping us in danger. And after tomorrow, there will hopefully be more people who are willing to help protect us from this lunatic. We aren't staying here until after Jordan's trial." Jason said before passionately kissing Sharpay.

Wrapping her arms around Jason's neck, Sharpay deepened the kiss as much as she could. Picking her up, Jason gently set Sharpay down on the bed before getting up to close and lock the door before returning to the bed.

"Jay, are we doing what I think we're doing?" Sharpay asked slowly.

"We'll only do this if you want us to. If you don't, then we won't; we'll just have a passionate make-out session." Jason said, but grabbing a condom out of the bedside table drawer.

"Set it on top of the table." Sharpay said, seeing what Jason had grabbed.

"You want us to?" Jason asked.

"I just need you to comfort me right now Jason, and if that leads to sex, then we'll have it ready." Sharpay explained.

"It's your call baby." Jason said, getting back on top of Sharpay and passionately kissing her again.

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*

(A/N #1: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 of the sequel to "What's in it for me?" I know that it's been a long time since I posted that story, but I just started going through my HSM stories folder and decided to start writing the sequel. So please tell me what you think of the chapter and if you have any ideas for future chapters, then please let me know. – Emma)

(A/N #2: I know that it has been a long time since you have seen any work from me, but I have been busy with college over the last 3 months and trying to find a second job over the summer. But the fall semester at school is coming to an end and I have a month and a half off for winter break. So I should be able to get some more stuff posted. – Emma)


End file.
